Small World
by spnfandom8
Summary: "Rodgers" he says politely, and I watch as the captain grins before dragging Damian into a hug and ruffling his hair, getting a toned down parallel reaction as to when Dick does it. "How do you know Captain America?" Jason asks curiously, his voice rough from smoking. "I find that I enjoy running in Central Park when i'm here, we race." Damian says


One-Shot

**AN Enjoy! :) **

"Where do you think you're going Damian?" I question, crossing my arms over my chest as I face off with my little brother.

"None of your business Drake" he sneers, adopting the same stance I have and letting his face drop into a scowl.

"What's going on?" Dick asks, coming up behind me with Jason in tow, Damian's body stiffening as he realises that he now has to get past all three of us.

"I am going to visit a friend" he deadpans, surprising all of us, but I quickly realise that 'friend' could just as easily be anything else.

"Did you ask dad if you could go out?" Dick asks, his voice open, urging Damian to tell him the truth without pressing. I swear, it's an art form, the way Dick makes people talk to him. The way he makes _us _talk to him.

"No" he answers, dropping his arms to his side and letting the dark scowl slide off his face, leaving a more neutral expression in its wake.

"You can tag along if you would like" he concedes after a moment, and it's with a nod that I move away from the entrance to the Zeta, me, Dick, and Jason falling in behind him.

A few moments later finds us in what I know to be the New York Zeta, putting a crease in between my eyebrows as I wonder who exactly Damian is friends with in New York.

None of us speak as Damian leads the way up onto a rooftop and then across them, we go for about a mile before Jason says something snarky to Damian, and Damian pushes Jason into me, and I hip check Damian on my way past in retaliation.

We keep moving, there just happens to be more growled threats, shoving, pinching, and a few well aimed kicks.

Dick tries to stay out of it, but it doesn't take him long to get roped into the tussel.

We have a temporary truce as we reach a building and Damian begins to hack the doors open.

Jason pushes me when I accidentally step on his foot, launching me forward into Damian.

I end up accidentally shoving Damian through the doors he just hacked the locks on, tumbling in after him as Jason trips me on the way down and Dick pinches the back of his arm for pushing me.

Jason kicks out at Dick's shins as Dick pushes him off balance, and he gets a handful of Dicks shirt on the way down, both of them tumbling down on top of me and Damian.

I flinch when Damian bites my forearm, which happens to be pressed against the side of his face to prevent exactly that from happening, seeing as that was the first thing he tried to do when I fell on top of him.

I had gotten distracted by the sharp pain in my hip from where one of Jason's guns was pressed roughly into it, making me release the pressure on Damian's face, hence the biting.

"What the fuck?" I hear a familiar voice question, and I twist my head around to peer at the group of people staring at us, surprised when I realise I know not one, but two of the people in the room.

I let out a breath of relief when the combined weight of Dick and Jason finally clamber off of me, leaving me room to roll off of Damian, who climbs to his feet a second before I make it there.

"Did you really have to act all secretive about coming to visit Uncle Tony?" I ask Damian, knowing that all he would have had to do was tell us that that's where he was going, and we could have called Tones and confirmed, left him alone and skipped all the fighting.

"I'm not here to visit Stark, although I was planning on continuing our Lord of the Rings marathon while I was here" Damian says, brushing imaginary dust off of his clothes before he walks over to Captain America, sending him a not quite smile before holding his hand out for a shake.

"Rodgers" he says politely, and I watch as the captain grins before dragging Damian into a hug and ruffling his hair, getting a toned down parallel reaction as when Dick does it.

"How do you know Captain America?" Jason asks curiously, his voice rough from smoking.

"I find that I enjoy running in Central Park when I am here, we race." Damian says, turning as if to walk from the room, expecting the captain to follow him.

"We used to just race, we got to talking though and I realised that Damian is a lot more, intelligent than the average child, more mature. We both like drawing and italian ice, we're friends" Steve says, and although I feel that I should be surprised that Damian is friends with Captain America, i'm not.

"I'm not a child" Damian and Steve say at the same time, making me grin as the Captain nods before pulling out his chair at the island again, sitting down and smiling at Damian, encouraging him to follow suit.

"I don't even want to know" Tony mutters, making me grin as I make my way over to Banner, smiling and holding my hand out at his quiet but warm greeting.

I turn at the sound of someone else entering the room via elevator, gaining the attention of the whole room.

"Nat?"

"Clint?" come the voices of my other brothers, each of them overlapping the other.

Clint grins as he walks over to the two of them, him and Dick grinning like idiots as they hug, immediately pulling away to scan each other for injuries or changes.

"Jason" the redhead says, moving with the grace of Damian as she crosses the room, stopping a few inches from Jason's chest, her head not even reaching his shoulder.

"Tasha" he says, both of their voices keeping their blank tones, so it's a bit of a surprise when he drags her up into his chest, spinning her around a few times before setting her down again, eliciting a giggle from the stone cold assassin, and a joyful laugh from my usually rage and pain filled older brother.

"This is too much. How the hell do you all know my teammates?" Tony demands, standing up from his stool and walking to the center of the room.

"Russia" Jason answers

"Circus" Dick says

"Science" I reply

"Running" Damian says, keeping to the one word answer.

"I want to know how you guys know each other, and how you all know Tony" Clint asks, bumping his shoulder into Dicks, who grins before answering.

"Brothers, uncle" Dick says, sweeping his hand around the sort-of circle that we've all made, before pointing at Tony.

"Good? Good." Jason says, not waiting for any answers before him and Natasha migrate to the other side of the room, smiles lighting up their usually blank faces and laughs coming out of throats that had almost forgotten how to make the sound.

"That is scary" Tony says, turning to face me and Banner, a wondering look on his face as he takes in the two of us.

"I was a fan of his work, he was apparently a fan of mine, even as not-published as it is. We help each other out with projects sometimes" I tell him, smiling as I realise that Tony does the exact same thing to me, just with tech instead of science.

"How exactly did he get his hands on your work, I know he isn't a hacker" Tony says, casting questioning glances back and forth between the two of us.

"Private chat rooms designated for people looking for help in certain areas, projects, ect. Basically it's a gathering of science people looking for other science people to help them with science." I explain, knowing that there is going to be a new member to that group within the hour.

"You do know that 'science people' are also called scientists, right?" Banner says with a teasing smile.

"I don't really qualify as a scientist though, do I? It's more of a well researched hobby" I tell him, smiling back in the face of his teasing, which is a side that very few people get to see, because very few people know how to interact with him without either making him nervous or sticking their foot in their mouth.

"True, what is it that your job is? You never did tell me" Banner asks, and I feel trepidation creep up on me, he doesn't realise that i'm the owner of Drake Industries, and the CEO of Wayne Tech. I'm not sure I want him too, I haven't had many friends that weren't connected to the superhero world, and although Banner is now, he doesn't know that I am.

Every time I made a friend, they either ended up trying to use me for my money and power, or they walked away when they found out that I had been lying to them about the existence of my money and power, and usually my name. Which is honestly not a surprising reaction, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt.

"Banner isn't like that" Tony says, reading me as easily as Bruce or Alfred would, making me smile as he drops the dumbass playboy mask, even though it's only for a second.

The difference between him and Bruce, is that Bruce doesn't like parties, he doesn't like drinking to the extreme, he doesn't like hooking up with random women.

Tony does.

What makes them the same is the asshole billionaire persona that they both created.

Tony plays into the stereotypes that his drinking and sleeping around gave him, while Bruce created the illusion of drinking and sleeping around.

"I uh, I am the owner of Drake industries and the CEO of Wayne Tech. My real name isn't Timothy Porter, it's Timothy Drake-Wayne." I tell him, already preparing myself to shy away from him.

"I know" he says simply.

"What?" I ask, surprised, he never showed any signs of knowing who I really was, even though all it would take was a little more than brief internet search.

"I had Shield look into you when we first met, I had people after me. They figured out pretty quickly that you were Timothy Drake-Wayne, and that you had no connections to anyone that was trying to kill me. I figured you had your reasons for not telling me." he says, and I suddenly have a newfound appreciation for Bruce Banner.

"Thank you" I murmur quietly, a smile creeping onto my face as I realise that he isn't going to leave, that he isn't mad at me.

"Hey Timmy, shouldn't dad be here by now?" Dick suddenly asks, dropping down in front of me, Tony and Banner, and coming from the vents directly after him is his archer friend.

"Um, yeah, I texted him when we left with Damian. He was in a meeting though, it might have run over" I tell him, letting him know that it was a league meeting, which is the only meeting that Bruce would allow to run over, actually, it's the only one he would actually go to.

Bruce runs his company like the perfectionist he is, there are also about three people outside of his family that actually knows that, meaning there are about two meetings a year that he attends, and he 'sleeps' through them.

"Clark says the meeting was over half an hour ago" Damian says, putting his phone down as he turns back to the sketchbook that's open in between him and blonde Clark.

"Where-" Dick's words are cut off as a booming laugh comes from down the hall.

"That's Thor" Tony supplies, making me raise an eyebrow.

"We know, tabs on all the non-humans, remember?" I say, fastening my eyes on the hallway which the laugh came from.

"Yeah, real funny" a sarcastic and very familiar voice comments from that same hallway, making my eyebrows furrow.

All the conversation in the room comes to a halt when two figures enter the room, both of them smiling and talking, looking genuinely comfortable with each other.

"Bruce? How do you know my norse god?" Tony asks my dad, accusation thick in his voice.

"You know a few years ago when I disappeared for two months?" Bruce asks, turning away from Thor to walk towards Tony.

"Yeah, I had to watch the boys and worry about your dumb ass." Tony answers.

"I was in Asgard" Bruce says, pulling Tony into a brief hug before he turns towards the rest of us scattered around the room, paired off with our friends.

"I guess the secrets are out" he says, showing absolutely no surprise at the obviously familiar closeness of his children with his best friends superhero team.

"Did you know about this?" Tony asks him, although we all already know the answer.

"What do you think?" Bruce asks, making us all roll our eyes, knowing that Tony's team is the only thing preventing us from being "I'm Batmanned"

"Do you know what this means?" Tony asks with a grin, making me a little bit worried about what's going on inside his head.

"GAME NIGHT" he yells, making us all laugh.

"GAME NIGHT IS RIGHT" Dick says, jumping onto Clints back as the two of them cheer.

It seems that our game nights are about to get a little bit bigger.

**AN Thoughts? Good? Bad? Meh? Lemme know what you think. :) **


End file.
